Doherty Garage
Overview The Doherty Garage is the derelict Xoomer gas station/garage in San Fierro, San Andreas that Carl Johnson wins in a street race after beating Claude and Catalina. It is a save point located in the industrial neighborhood of Doherty, across the street from Cranberry Station. It is a popular hang-out spot for members of San Fierro Rifa, who will question Carl's gang allegiance. A garage is operational so that the player can store up to four cars inside the garage. The garage can also be used even if the save point cannot yet be accessed. History In 1992 Carl Johnson won a deed to the garage after a race﻿ instead of a pink slip as his opponent (Claude) needed his car to go to Liberty City. After The Truth is found by narcs and he and Carl flee to San Fierro, they, along with Kendl & Cesar begin to work on the garage, making it from a run down building into a successful and profitable business. The group, along with Wu Zi Mu and the San Fierro Triads use this garage as a base of operation to hunt down the LOCO Syndicate. Later on, Carl and Cesar work on delivering rare vehicles on the customers wish list to the Wang Cars showroom they have purchased earlier. Events of GTA San Andreas After successfully defeating Claude and Catalina in a street race, Carl Johnson heads to San Fierro with his new friend, the pot-growing hippie, The Truth. When they reach the garage, Carl realizes it is abandoned and in desperate need of repair. Before Carl sinks into his despair, Kendl convinces him to turn the situation around and make something of the place. With the help of The Truth, Carl employs Dwaine, Jethro, and Zero to work in the garage. With the additional help of Cesar Vialpando, Carl and the rest of the crew are able to turn the garage into a successful chop-shop. Interior The interior of the garage is seen during mission cutscenes, but is only accessible using modifications. It is big, and is mainly composed of a garage with a small office. Being an abandoned Xoomer Garage, it was left uncleaned as CJ's friends took maintenance of the garage when they first found it. Personnel *Carl Johnson - owner *Kendl Johnson - manager *Cesar Vialpando - driver and servicer *Jethro - mechanic *Dwaine - mechanic *Zero - electronics expert and car modder *The Truth - assistant (he was the locator of the garage after the Farewell My Love... mission) Mission String Carl Johnson's Missions *Wear Flowers In Your Hair *Deconstruction Garage Missions *Photo Opportunity *Jizzy *Outrider *Ice Cold Killa *Pier 69 (Triggered at Otto's Autos) *Toreno's Last Flight *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Frank Tenpenny Missions *555 We Tip *Snail Trail Cesar Vialpando Missions *Zeroing In *Test Drive *Customs Fast Track *Puncture Wounds Items *Shotgun - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Micro SMG - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Sniper Rifle - available after collection of 50 Snapshots *Grenades - available after collection of 50 Snapshots Features Trivia *Although Carl acquires the garage after "Farewell, My Love...", the garage is available from the game start. *The garage can hold a maximum of 3 vehicles; although more can be placed inside (i.e. 2 cars, 2 motorcycles, or 6 motorcycles) exceeding 3 vehicles may result in one or all of the vehicles parked inside disappearing after a period of time. The garage is larger than most available up to this point in the game, capable of holding 2 Monster trucks. Although there is a second garage immediately adjacent, it is not accessible. *Due to the garage's proximity to a busy pedestrian sidewalk, care must be taken when opening it that computer-controlled pedestrians don't wander into the garage as they have been known to attempt to drive away in vehicles parked inside (this is a particular concern if the player chooses to back vehicles into the garage or wants to avoid damaging vehicles). *The interior of the main building can only be accessed through mods and the hidden interiors universe. *A glitch in the PS2 version of the game causes the garage to not always open, requiring several approaches before it will open and allow access. An identical glitch occurs with the Portland Island Safehouse in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. de:Alte Xoomer-Werkstatt es:Garaje de Doherty Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Criminal Businesses Category:Garages Category:Save Points in San Fierro Category:Save Points Category:Save Points in GTA San Andreas Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA San Andreas